


The Video

by H_1506_U



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Making Out, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_1506_U/pseuds/H_1506_U
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are just having a picnic right?....
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Video

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just thought of this and decided to write it down. I made a Tik Tok account on miraculous ladybug @ladynoir6000 where I make edits. It would mean a lot and make my day if you guys could go check them out they took really long to make and maybe leave a like and follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just something I came up with and wanted to write and post about enjoy!!!

* * *

Marinette was setting up the picnic for her and Adrien on a nearby rooftop, it was dark outside so the chances of anyone seeing them there were decreased 

She didn't even notice with two arms snaked around her waist and gave her a hug 

"Hey, M'lady, how are you on this fine evening?" said cat noir as he lifted ladybug's hand and placed a soft and gentle kiss upon it 

"hi kitty, I didn't even notice when you came. I'm fine and much better now that you're here." Ladybug said with a big smile on her face 

_She looked so cute with that face that he couldn't stop himself from kissing her so he did but it was just a peck or else they wouldn't be able to get to the picnic_

"So what did you bring for us, I'm starving," said Cat noir looking through the food items on the picnic blanket

"I just thought about bringing some of your favourites." Ladybug said as she sat down and motioned him to sit beside her

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They finished up eating and now were cuddled up with ladybug in Cat noir's arms and him whispering sweet things to her_

"Bugaboo, I'm kind of thirsty," said Cat noir grinning at ladybug 

"Oh, I think I have some orange juice somewhere here," Ladybug said as you started to stand up

Cat noir grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him "I think you can help me you are made up of more than 70% water" 

Ladybug started blushing 

Cat noir cupped her face and kissed it gently but passionately 

Ladybug sunk into the kiss and the kiss deepened 

Ladybug started to fall back on the picnic blanket but her lips never left his 

He followed her down the blanket, He was now on top of her 

She placed her arms around his neck and brought him closer 

Cat noir took his hands from her face to her waist 

A moan escaped Marinette's mouth, it was music to Adrien's ears he wanted to hear more...

It felt good to be here with Adrien, she treasured the moments they had together in and out of the costume

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Little did they know there was a certain reporter on the streets witnessing all of this and filming them on her phone_

Hey Lady blog, Alya here with another big scoop, Ladybug and Cat noir are seen making out on a local rooftop after a picnic they had together, this is for sure a date 

Are Ladybug and Cat noir secretly dating? looks like it. Witness this...

Alya projects the video 

No secret can stay a secret with Alya, come back next time for another scoop on Ladybug and Cat noir!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys hope you enjoyed! I made a Tik Tok account on miraculous ladybug @ladynoir6000 where I make edits. It would mean a lot and make my day if you guys could go check them out they took really long to make and maybe leave a like and follow.


End file.
